An Encounter Between the Ruler and the Devil
An encounter Between the Ruler and the Demon is the 10th episode of the Ikkitousen series. Summary The episode starts with Koukin training and Hakufu complaining about the weather, while doing laundry. Goei then berates Hakufu for not training and being lazy, after which she gives them two tickets to a pool that Goei's hairstylist gave her. Hakufu is ecstatic and makes Koukin go with her. Kaku reports to Toutaku that she is not able to find Ryofu, and Toutaku tells her that he will be going out. Ryomou then thinks about how she was willing to give her life to protect Ryofu, as well as Chokou's advice about not being hesitant over her attack, as well as the request Goei made to her about protecting Hakufu. Hakufu and Koukin are then seen at the pool, with Hakufu becoming very hungry, and rants about like a child saying that she was hungry. Koukin leaves Hakufu alone, which Toutaku takes the opportunity to meet up with Hakufu. Toutaku then decides to share a watermelon he had gotten from his watermelon patch, splitting it into five pieces so they could share it. Toutaku then explains that he doesn't like watermelons, saying that they looked to much like heads, being red when you smash it. Toutaku then leaves, telling Hakufu that she was welcome to visit her anytime she wanted, as well as never giving his name. Koukin arrives, putting the food he had gotten on the table, and splitting in half, Koukin is then very alarmed by such a feat. Ukitsu is seen visiting Goei trying to find Hakufu. Goei learns that Ukitsu is the one Master Choko sent to fight Hakufu, to awaken the dragon. Ryomou then visits telling Goei that she does not care about fate, and did not want Hakufu to die. Chinkyuu is next seen stealing the Gyokaju, and is caught by Kaku and her men. One of the men then suffocates her, and starts to violate her, after Kaku had retrieved the Gyokuju. Kaku then states that she was not stupid enough to put her own fate into someone elses' hands leaving with the Gykaju. Koukin and Hakufu are next seen playing volley ball, until Hakufu's halter top comes undone, and as Koukin tries to redo her top he finds the marks Toutaku put on her. They are then met up with Ukitsu. Who challenges her to a fight, and introduces herself as Ukitsu who worned Koukin not to interrupt the fight, as it is between her and Hakufu. Ryofu is seen invading Rakuyo high school to retrieve Chinkyuu, when she learned that she had tried to steal the Gyokuju. Ryofu asked why she did such and Chinkyuu explained that she wanted to help Ryofu. Ryofu then proceeds to defeat the fighter who originally violated her. Hakufu and Ukitsu begin to fight, as the episode ends. Characters Returning Characters *Hakufu Sonsaku *Koukin Shuuyu *Goei *Housen Ryofu *Koudai Chinkyuu *Chuuei Toutaku *Bunwa Kaku *Shimei Ryomou *Ukitsu Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen Episodes